An inner tank of an electric water heater in the related art is formed with a drain outlet, and provided with a drain valve. A casing of the electric water heater is formed with an opening, and the drain valve is exposed from the opening for convenient operation. However, the drain valve is connected to the inner tank and thus electrified, so there will be a potential safety risk of the drain valve exposed outside of the casing.